


Ooh, Grapes!

by Jay_Soul



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Cock Tease, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Painplay, Sex Toys, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Soul/pseuds/Jay_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody gets away with stealing his grapes. Not even his elder twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh, Grapes!

**Author's Note:**

> What the heck am I doing, you ask. Writing twincesty smut, obviously. Hehe~ once again, apologies for any OOC behaviours, since this is a new fandom I'm venturing into. Enjoy? *runs from angry Jo twins* 
> 
> All usual disclaimers apply~

“What. The. Fuck.” Kwangmin seethed, glaring at the blond who was grinning cheekily, popping fat succulent grapes into his mouth in a reclined position. _His_ fat, succulent grapes, to be precise. Grapes bought with his own money, and damn were they expensive. “You left them in the communal fridge, idiot~” his older twin snickered, reaching for the last grape sitting in the bowl. “Don’t you dare!” the brunette snarled, pouncing onto Youngmin and seizing his outstretched wrist. Fingers closing around the dark purple fruit just as he was knocked onto his back, the blond haired youth craned his neck toward his pinned wrist, struggling to get close enough to pop it into his mouth. “P-Put the…f-fucking grape…down!” Kwangmin grunted angrily, wrestling with his brother for control of the last remaining exorbitantly expensive fruit. “I-It’s your bloody fault for l-leaving them around i-in the first place!” Youngmin scowled back, lips grazing the surface of the grape as he inched closer toward it. Dark brown eyes sparkled mischievously as he finally managed to slip it into his mouth, and Kwangmin let out an angry growl. The younger swooped down and forcefully pressed his lips to his twin’s, shoving his tongue into Youngmin’s mouth, eliciting a muffled yelp from the blond pinned under him. Forcing aside the elder’s tongue with his own, Kwangmin wrapped his tongue around the grape and drew it back into his own mouth, a thin trail of saliva joining their lips as he pulled away. “Ohhh yes, these are fucking awesome~” the brunette moaned, eyelids fluttering as he bit into the fruit. Youngmin gulped, and shifted his hips away from his twin who was still straddling him. Unfortunately for him, the stiffening of his bulge had not gone unnoticed. Identical brown eyes widened for a moment as the younger realised what was occurring in his twin’s fitting shorts, before an evil smirk crept across his features. “Oh my~” Kwangmin snickered, pressing his hips against Youngmin’s, “Is my own twin getting hard watching me? How perverted~” “S-Shut up!” the blond stammered, cheeks tinted red as his manhood hardened even more against Kwangmin’s bulge. “Tsk tsk, Young~ you can deny it all you want, but at least your cock is being honest~” Sensually grinding his semi-hard cock against the elder’s erection, the brunette watched, fascinated, as Youngmin moaned and whimpered pathetically under him, protests dying in his throat as his eyes slowly clouded over with lust. “A-Ah…s-stop…Kwangmin…” the singer moaned, shuddering as the other slipped his hands under his shirt, fingernails grazing teasingly against his pert nipples. Kwangmin merely leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear. “Mmm…I must confess, though, you look positively delicious right now, hyung~” “You d-damn hypocrite…” the blond retorted feebly, as the slightly younger youth pressed their lithe bodies closer. Kwangmin chuckled and yanked violently on Youngmin’s shirt, and the thin fabric ripped loudly. “T-That was m-my favourite-AH!” “I don’t really care, Young~ I want you, not some stupid shirt.” The blond whimpered again as his twin’s hands wandered down to his shorts, fiddling with the waistband. “Shall I fuck you here, hyung? In the living area, where anyone could just walk in and see that debauched look on your face?” Kwangmin drawled, grinning as the vocalist blushed vermillion and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. “Your cock got harder, Young. Did you like that idea so much? Unfortunately there’s no lube here, so I guess we’ll have to move to the bedroom…” he continued. Youngmin’s lower lip quivered. “U-Under the couch…” he choked out, and the brunette quirked an eyebrow. Reaching under the piece of furniture they were lying on, Kwangmin’s dark brown orbs widened as his fingers closed around a small wooden box tucked away underneath. His grin grew even with as he pulled the box out into the open and lifted the lid. “You’re the biggest pervert ever, Young~ lube and sex toys hidden in a communal area? Not even I would have dared to do such a thing~” Youngmin could only moan as his shorts were yanked down, exposing a small black thong. Kwangmin growled sexily into his ear. “You planned this.” he accused, and the elder twin whined needily. “I can’t believe I have such a slut for a twin.” Kwangmin sneered, giving his blond-haired brother a firm squeeze between the legs. “Nngh! I-I’m not…” Youngmin protested weakly. “You planned this, and you still want to deny you’re a dirty little boy who’s into twincest? Lying is bad, Youngmin~” the rapper hissed, grinding his now fully hard cock against Youngmin’s slow and sensually. A series of choked whimpers left the blond’s lips, and Kwangmin hummed appreciatively. “That’s more like it, hyung~”

The brunette smirked as he pulled out Youngmin’s cock from within the thong. “You know, they say the elder gets all the good genes, but it looks like I have you beat here…” Kwangmin blushed again. “H-How big a-are…” “If you want to know so bad, why don’t you find out for yourself? I’ve been doing all the work here, despite this being your plan~” Youngmin gulped as the brunette guided his hands to the button on his jeans, and tugged apprehensively at the dark grey denim. The button popped free, and the zipper opened up on its own with a purr. the younger twin’s cock sprang out, next to his own, and he whimpered, half-embarrassed, half-jealous. “Someone’s jealous~” Kwangmin snickered, pulling off his shirt and tossing it carelessly onto the floor. Pressing his nine-inch length against Youngmin’s six-and-a-half inches, the brunette nestled his head in the crook of his twin’s neck, sucking harshly on the pale flesh. The blond vocalist moaned and arched his back, grinding his throbbing erection against Kwangmin’s. “How do you want to be fucked, hyung? Up against the wall? Or perhaps bent over the kitchen counter behind us?” the younger youth demanded, Youngmin shuddering at the lustful edge in his voice. “A-AH…o-over the kitchen counter…” the blond mewled pleadingly, and Kwangmin grinned. To think that his twin was as kinky as him. “If someone walks in, hyung, they’re going to find you bent over a counter getting your thong-clad ass fucked nice and hard by our twin~” Kwangmin teased, and Youngmin’s cock twitched. “You want it, huh? Well then, go bend over and prep that tight ass of yours for me, prince~” Whining disappointedly as Kwangmin clambered off of him, Youngmin obeyed, walking over to the small counter of the very open kitchenette. The brunette licked his lips as the elder slowly bent himself over the marble countertop, bubble butt thrusting out obscenely towards him. Kwangmin reached out for the remote vibrating cockring he had spotted earlier in the sex toy stash, a plan forming in his mind, but paused, confused, when his fingers closed around empty air. The blond shifted slightly at that moment, and his swollen cock came into view, the missing cockring already sitting snugly at the base of his shaft. A cheshire cat grin spread across Kwangmin’s face. They really were twins, down to their insanely kinky fantasies. Turning his attention to the wooden box, the brunette fished out the remote from under a leather riding crop. “You want me to tease you, don’t you, Young? You naughty, naughty, boy~” Flicking the switch on the remote to the lowest ‘on’ position, the younger twin grinned devilishly as the blond moaned wantonly, thighs quivering ever so slightly as he inserted his right index finger into his puckered entrance. “A-Ah yes K-Kwangmin~ AH! I-I need it h-higher~” Youngmin groaned needily, as his middle finger joined his index, slowly disappearing into his ass. “So needy~” the brunette mocked, but obliged his twin, snapping the switch past the second level to the middle setting. The result was instantaneous. Youngmin slumped forward onto the cold, dark counter, upsetting a fruit bowl as his slender body heaved and shook. A single banana rolled out from underneath apples and oranges as the cheap plastic bowl tipped over. Kwangmin’s lips curled into a sadistic smile, and he seized the lube lying in the wooden box.

Youngmin shuddered as Kwangmin’s hot body pressed against his back, contrasting deliciously with the cold marble against his chest and abdomen. Whimpering needily as Kwangmin nibbled at his neck while he stretched open his asshole, Youngmin ran his left hand through his brother’s brown hair, silently begging the younger to be a little rougher with him. The brunette pulled his fingers away from his ass, however, and he whined in disappointment. “So impatient.” Kwangmin chided, and picked up the banana lying next to Youngmin’s head. Squeezing a generous amount of lube onto the fruit, he pressed the end of the banana against the blond’s entrance. Youngmin tensed at the foreign sensation, “K-Kwangmin?!” “Shh…relax…” the brunette encouraged, slowly pushing the long yellow fruit up his twin’s ass. “A-AH?! W-What are you-?!” Youngmin yelped, struggling to pull his hips away from the uncomfortable intruding object. “You wanted this, so shut it.” Kwangmin growled, and the blond screamed as the whole banana was shoved roughly into his ass, the stalk poking out of his rapidly twitching entrance. “Mmm yes…scream for me, hyung~ let me hear how much you want it~”

 


End file.
